mugenchardatafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Marvel)
This article is about the Marvel Comics character. For other uses of Deadpool, see Deadpool (disambiguation). Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a character from the Marvel universe, depicted as an insane and disfigured mercenary with a plethora of weaponry. While he wasn't originally insane, being tested on in the Weapon X program made him so. He is a parody of DC's Deathstroke. After learning that he had cancer, Wade Wilson signed up for the Weapon X program in the hopes that the scientists there could cure it. Scientists implanted a "Healing Factor" that was derived from Wolverine, which caused the cancer to be temporarily arrested. Wade was now working for Weapon X and carrying out missions for them, though during one mission, he accidentally killed one of his teammates and was sent to the Hospice. At some point in his incarceration, he formed a romantic relationship with Death, with Wade trying to kill himself several times to join her, but his Healing Factor would always save him; every time he recovered, however, his scars didn't heal. Wade soon escaped the Hospice and named himself "Deadpool". In M.U.G.E.N, Deadpool has been made by various creators, though they all use the same sprite sheet for the most part, save Santana's version, which uses edited Captain America sprites. Unlimited's version was updated by Infinity Mugen Team for their Avengers vs. X-Men project. Santana's Deadpool This Deadpool is considered to be the worst out of all the Deadpool's, but also the first made. It uses edited Captain America sprites, but lacking the animation quality, and has no sounds. The Unlimited's Deadpool Deadpool's gameplay is pretty much like any other 6-button character. It has his weakest to strongest punches and kicks from left-to-right. What is unique about this Deadpool is that he has a hyper that activates by using the Start button, which is very uncommon in many characters. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} |}} |}} ] | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' |(Requires 1 power bar)|}} |(Requires 1 power bar)|}} |(Requires 2 power bars)|}} |(Requires 1 power bar)|}} Start|(Requires 1 power bar)|}} Flamekyo's Deadpool Nicknamed "Deadpoolx", this edition of Deadpool attempts to mimic Marvel vs. Capcom 3. While it isn't 100% accurate, it still plays very smoothly. "CHIMICHANGAS!" Infinite's Deadpool Deadpool is a 6 button character. Infinite's Deadpool's stance and moveset use orginal sprites in addition to Unlimited's Deadpool sprite swap based on his MVC3 appearance. MVC3 Deadpool's moonwalking, forward walk motion and moveset have been emulated. Deadpool also features a voicepack built from the sounds in MVC3. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} ||}} |Chimichangas Uses 500 power|}} ||}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power Max: Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power Max: Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power Max: Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' Infinity Mugen Team's version This version is an update to The Unlimited's Deadpool for the Avengers vs. X-Men project. It removes the Cable and Deadpool hyper, plus Yo-yo of Ultimate DOOM! and Ninjas? NINJAS! use a different command. It also adds a new joke hyper, the Gangnam Style. || }} Videos MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._The_Clowns MUGEN_Deadpool_vs._Miku_Hatsune MUGEN Kamen Riders nearly loose to Deadpool Deadpool vs. Prime Sentinels, Sentinel Attack, and Bastion (MUGEN) M.U.G.E.N Reaction Deadpool Make her Talk To Rabi~en~Rose with Sex Touhou MUGEN Xtreme Deadpool x2 vs Hina & Marisa Trivia *This is the only character The Unlimited has made so far. *When Deadpool is selected to go against either Batman, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Captain America, Cyclops, Juggernaut, Thor, or Chuck Norris, there will be special entrance sequences. *One of Deadpool's winposes, if in another pallete that is not his original, will show a close-up of him, like his face is smudged onto a window or camera, and the smudged parts of Deadpool will appear a light red, instead of the light color for whichever pallete he has. *Deadpool's voice clips feature the voice of John Kassir, who played the character in the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. Since Flamekyo and Infinite's versions are patterned after the character's appearance in MvC3, though, they're "voiced" by Nolan North, who voiced the character in said game. *The Gangnam Style hyper command from the InfinityMugenTeam's edit makes a reference to the Konami Code. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Canadians Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:90's Characters Category:Dead Characters